Chrom Hates Sumia's Ringtone
by MewFanGirl
Summary: Sumia left her cell phone sitting on the counter when she went out, and when someone tries to call her, Chrom becomes none too happy to hear her ringtone.


_**Don't ask guys. Just don't. Just read and enjoy, that's all.**_

~Chrom~

I was sitting on the couch of the apartment that I shared with my girlfriend Sumia reading the local newspaper. It was a nice afternoon, and Sumia was out for a nice luncheon with her best friend Cordelia. I smiled at the thought of those two out having fun like school-girls, since that's how they tended to act when they were around each other. Suddenly, I hear a slight buzzing sound, and at first I think that it's my cell phone. That is, until I hear the ringtone go off, and hear that it's Sumia's.

' _Ring Dinge Ding, Dinge Dinge Ding Ding!_

 _It's All About The Ringtone That I Sing!'_

I narrowed by eyes, and slouched on the couch as I tried to ignore the obnoxious ring tone that played from Sumia's phone whenever someone called her. And yet, the insistent song continued.

' _Ring Dinge Ding, Dinge Dinge Ding Ding!_

 _I've Never Spent My Money For A Telephone Ring!'_

I threw down the newspaper, and reached over and grabbed the pillows that were on the couch, to press them against my ears to try and stop the torture that's happening to them. The pillows barely do anything to block out the annoying-ness of that bloody song.

' _Ring Dinge Ding, Dinge Dinge Ding Dinge!_

 _It's All About The Ringtone That I Sing!_

 _Ring Dinge Ding, Dinge Dinge Ding Ding!_

 _I've Never Spent My Money For A Telephone Ring!'_

The damn song played once more, and then it finally quit. I sighed a breath of relief, and calmly placed the pillows back down, and resumed reading my paper. Only for once again, that Grima's spawn song to begin playing again, as whoever had tried to call Sumia tried to call her again.

' _Ring Dinge Ding, Dinge Dinge Ding Dinge!_

 _It's All About The Ringtone That I Sing!_

 _Ring Dinge Ding, Dinge Dinge Ding Ding!_

 _I've Never Spent My Money For A Telephone Ring!'_

My patience spent, I yelled as I stood up sharply, "I HATE THIS FUCKING RINGTONE!" I stomped my way over to Sumia's offending phone as quickly as I could, and started slamming my fist against it, to try and make the Naga forsaken song stop. Annoyingly enough, punching it to the beat of the song as well.

' _Ring Dinge Ding, Dinge Dinge Ding Dinge!_

 _It's All About The Ringtone That I Sing!'_

"COME ON!" I yelled in frustration as the damn thing wouldn't shut up.

' _Ring Dinge Ding, Dinge Dinge Ding Ding!_

 _I've Never Spent My Money For A Telephone Ring!'_

Absolutely livid that the thing wouldn't stop, I quickly grabbed the family sword-Falchion-that was hanging on the wall, unsheathed it, and slammed the blade against the phone, effectively cutting it in half. I gasped for breath before breathing a sigh of relief that the quiet had finally returned. I re-sheathed the sword, and placed it back in its hanging on the wall, before walking back over to the couch and resuming reading the paper.

I had about five minutes of peace, when the house phone began ringing. Sighing, I folded the paper, and got back up to go fetch the phone. I picked up the phone, and seeing that the caller id said that it was my best friend Robin, decided to answer it. I clicked the talk button, and held phone up to my ear. "Hey Robin," I started. "What's up?"

Her voice came through the receiver, and said, "Hey Chrom, I was trying to call Sumia about something, but she didn't answer her cell. Is she out and forgot to take it with her again?"

I gulped as I glanced over at the broken remains of her phone sitting on the counter. "Y-yeah," I started nervously. "She's out with Cordelia for lunch, and her phone was here sitting on the counter."

"Was? Chrom, did you break her phone AGAIN?!" she questioned. When I said nothing, she continued, "Chrom, you know she's gonna be pissed again."

I narrowed my eyes as I answered, "Yeah? Well I don't give a damn. She needs to stop using that goddamn ringtone."

"Oh come on Chrom, it's cute, and she likes it," Robin chided.

I shook my head and responded while gritting my teeth, "I hate the damn thing! It's so annoying!"

Robin just simply sighed and replied, "Whatever, it's her that you're going to have to deal with. Talk to you later Chrom. If Sumia doesn't kill you that is."

"Yeah, bye Robin." I hung up the phone, and went back to the couch to finish reading my paper that had been abandoned on the couch way too many times already.

About an hour later, Sumia got back to the apartment, and with a smile on her face, she said cheerily, "Hi dearest! I'm home!"

I looked up from the crossword in the paper that I had been working on for a moment to flash her a smile and say, "Welcome home sweety."

I turned back to my crossword, rather pleased with how well it was going, and that Sumia had obviously enjoyed her time with Cordelia. Then all of a sudden, a loud screech permeated the apartment. I shot my head up, to see that Sumia had dropped her purse on the floor, and was standing in front of what remained of her phone. "My phone!" Sumia shrilled. I quietly abandoned my crossword on the couch, and tried to silently slip away unnoticed. I had barely made it two feet away from the couch when she spun around with daggers in her eyes as she shrieked my name. "CHROM! This is the sixth time!"

 _ **Oh, poor Chrom. Anyway, for any of you wondering, the song/ringtone used for this was Ring Ding Ding by DJ Splash. I don't own the song, and I own none of the Fire Emblem characters. Anyway, hope you guys did indeed enjoy, and I hope that you have a nice day.**_


End file.
